Teléfono Descompuesto
by Kaei Kon
Summary: oneshot Kai ha dado un mensaje para Rei, que cayó en manos de Tala, después en las de Bryan y después en las de mucha gente más... ¿como es que llegará a Rei? KaixRei parte de Crónicas KaRe


¡Vaya! hasta que me gusta algo de lo mucho que pensé! de verdad que había pensado muchas cosas y esto es lo que salio en cuanto al Reto, me gustó más que el que se supone había impuesto yo XD bueno espero lo disfruten y Que viva el ¡KaixRei!

**Crónicas KaiRei**

**Teléfono Descompuesto**

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **K nada importante solo Yaoi

**Summary:** Kai ha dando un mensaje para Rei, que cayó en manos de Tala, que cayó en manos de mucha gente más... ¿como es que llegará a Rei?

* * *

Todo era un desastre, gente corriendo por ahí, gente gritando por allá, todo, y lo peor del caso es que ese gentío y escándalo no ayudaba en nada al incesante dolor de cabeza que azotaba la peliazul cabeza de cierto ruso. Se preguntaba como es que un evento siempre tan bien organizado ahora sufría de estos percances ¡era increíble! Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba Rei a su lado para hacer más ameno el insoportable evento. Así era como el torneo mundial de beyblade se llevaba a cabo, oh pero ahora que el deporte había cobrado mayor fuerza la B.B.A se había visto en problemas para acaparar todos lo requerimientos de la magnitud que ahora el evento pedía. 

Lo peor del caso era que ahora las reglas también estaban de cabeza, había preliminares individuales y de grupo, y había un torneo para principiantes y otro para equipos ya calificados de la B.B.A. ¿suena bien no? Solo que para poder llenar las expectativas, la B.B.A ahora había pedido ayuda a BioVolt y entre unos y otros todo el evento estaba siendo un tanto confuso.

Y ahí se encontraba él. Con un micro de diadema y una serie de listas de personas por revisar y cosas por hacer. Y el dolor, si también estaba presente...

- Tala –dijo por el micro- Tala

- Dime

- Como están las cosas

- ¿Sabes Hiwatari, no me gusta que me interrumpan para preguntarme cosas tan banales, cuando haya algo malo ten por seguro que NO te avisaré ya que confío plenamente en mi capacidad y de seguro puedo resolverlo yo solo, ya después te daré un informe de grandiosa actuación

- ¡A callar!

- Uy lo siento, no sabía que "señor no me siento bien si no está Rei junto a mí" estaba teniendo un mal día

- Estás llegando al límite Ivanov.

- Dejen de discutir por este canal –se escuchó otra voz fría- y mejor dedíquense a trabajar que a Voltaire de seguro no le gustará que haya ningún fallo.

- ¿Y a ti quién te invitó Kuznetsov?

- Si Hiwatari, no lo recuerdas este es el canal que usamos TODOS iletrado.

- Bry-Bry, ya me aburrí ¿qué te parece si nos fugamos tú y yo?

- Hn.

- Les recuerdo que sigo aquí –acotó Kai-

- De todos modos, les informo que voy a apagar esto un segundo ya que me lo piden pues estoy en el área donde están probando los diferentes platos y no puedo usar esto aquí

- De acuerdo Kuznetsov, pero no te quedes incomunicado mucho tiempo

- Entendido

- Oye Tala... necesito pedirte un favor... pero cambia de canal por favor

- Da –hubo un silencio en la conversación- listo, dime ¿me confesarás tu amor?

- Durak... quiero que le des un mensaje a Rei por favor.

- Ya me lo esperaba.

- Tu estás más cerca de los vestidores

- Bien, Bien, todo para que podamos llevar esto en paz ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

- Hum...

- Kai puedo –oír- como te sonrojas, dilo de una vez, sabes ¿qué no confías en mí?

- ¡Cállate! Solo quiero que le digas que lo espero en la cafetería detrás del _stage_ no. 2 para que almorcemos juntos, también dile que si no llego puede pedirle a cualquiera de los organizadores el comunicador y que lo ponga en el canal privado ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Todo eso quieres que le diga?

- Ivanov...

- De acuerdo, pero ya déjame trabajar y ya casi no falta nada para el primer evento

- Bien.

Y así terminaron en ese canal, Kai desmontó un segundo su micro de su oreja y se dio un pequeño masaje en círculos por las sienes.- su instinto le decía que algo horrible estaba por pasar... solo esperaba que eso horrible fuera que Tyson sufriera de indigestión y faltara a su presentación estelar. Suspiró y se reacomodó el micro reanudando su temple para dar órdenes aquí y allá.

* * *

Tala por lo pronto encontró rápido que mucha gente en grupo venía de un solo lugar y se dirigía hacia los vestidores, sin embargo por el gafete que traían colgados se dio cuenta que no eran beyluchadores ni ningún otro personaje importante que tuviera que presentarse por lo que no debían estar ahí.- sumado a eso unos sujetos de mantenimiento llevaban a cuestas un par de plafones que estaban golpeando el equipo de sonido –y- por si fuera poco unos niños se había colado y corrían por todo el lugar. Al parecer el dolor de cabeza se había fijado ahora en Tala...

...Llevaba quince minutos discutiendo con el grupo de gente que se encontraba en el sitio equivocado, el problema es que el lugar que ellos buscaban estaba hasta el otro lado del domo y exigían que se les llevara de inmediato. Al pobre pelirrojo estaba por darle un infarto cuando otro sujeto de cabello anaranjado y ojos esmeralda se cruzó por su camino.

- Ivanov te vez algo agitado

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?. ¿No deberías estar con los justice five?

- Le estoy ayudando a Hiro.

- Ah que bien entonces eres mi salvación, mira, tengo que llevar a esta gente hasta el otro lado del domo me serías de gran utilidad si buscas a Rei Kon y le dices que Kai lo está esperando en el estadio doce para que almuercen y que si tiene algún problema busque a un organizador y ¡cuidado con el equipo sonido estúpidos¿qué?. ¡ah sí! que le preste el micro para que hablen por un privado ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, pero como ya iba varios metros adelante no le dio tiempo al ojiverde de contestar-

Brooklyn se parpadeó. Parpadeó de nuevo. ¿a qué venía todo eso? Y ahora tenía que buscar a ese chico oriental y comunicarle un mensaje del que se acordaba la mitad... genial.

* * *

Brooklyn recorría los pasillos de los vestidores buscando al susodicho Rei, pero la verdad es que estaba más tentado a dar la media vuelta y regresar con Hiro. Estaba algo perdido en sus ideas e intentado buscar al oriental cuando se topó de frente con alguien un tanto más alto y de mirada fría.

- Hn. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Qué no debo estar por aquí? Después de todo yo también voy a participar si no lo recuerdas.

- Pues preferiría olvidarlo.

- Se puede saber ¿qué te he hecho yo?

- Hn. Pues para empezar un miembro de tu equipo mandó a –mi novio- al hospital, tú en persona casi dejas ido para siempre a Hiwatari y para serte sincero no me agradas en lo más mínimo.

- Pues lo siento te vas a tener que aguantar, y yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le pasó a Ivanov, es más me lo acabo de encontrar y me mando un mensaje para Kon.

- ¿Rei?. ¿Qué quieres tú con el kot?

- Parece que es un mensaje que le envía Kai.

- Hn... mejor dámelo yo se lo haré llegar

- ¡Excelente!. Mira la cosa es así Kai le manda decir a Kon que lo verá en el estadio para comer que lleve sonido y un organizador para que puedan estar en privado y que le hable por el micro si tiene algún problema o algo así.

Bryan tenía una cara que rara vez mostraba, era como incredulidad y extrañeza al mismo tiempo ¿quién no la tendría con semejante mensaje!

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Estás seguro?

- Eso fue lo que me dijo –tu- novio así que si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Y así fue como el ojiverde se alejó para ocupar su mente en mejores cosas que mensajes extraños sin sentido...

* * *

Bryan repasaba el mensaje en su mente una y otra vez y entre más le repasaba, menos sentido tenía, es más ya hasta había confundido algunas palabras ¿o no? Tala tenía el mensaje original, tenía de dos ir a buscar a su lobo o simplemente llevarle el mensaje a Rei y que él se las arreglara solo.

Parecía que ese bendito día todos estaban más distraídos de lo normal pues ni el mismo Bryan se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un alegre peliverde

- Sacre Blue! Miren a quién tenemos aquí, uno de nuestros más queridos y antiguos amigos del torneo en que todo este disparate empezó!

- Bolinger...

- Oliver por favor...

- Como sea. Por favor limítate a quedarte en tu vestidor hasta que sea tu turno

- Pero shèri no puedo quedarme en ese diminuto espacio, además hace mucho que no veo a Tyson y los demás y me gustaría saludarlos. Y... estoy buscando a Enrique.

- Pues no me importa ¿sabes?... –luego hubo un largo silencio en el que la maliciosa sonrisa de Kuznetsov se hizo presente, si Tala estuviera presente se hubiera dado cuenta que algo tramaba y algo no muy bueno- ¿sabes? Tú serías el cuarto

- Excusez moi?

- Mira la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo, serías tan amable de darle el siguiente mensaje a Rei, después de todo vas a ir a ver a Tyson ¿no? De seguro el kot anda no muy lejos de su equipo.

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Pues es así Kai-le-manda-decir-a-Rei-que-se-ven-en-el-estadio-para-comer-que-lleve-un-organizador-y-sonido-para-que-puedan-estar-en-privado-y-que-puede-hablar-con-el-micro-si-es-que-lo-llega-a-necesitar, bueno ¡bye-bye!

- ¿Qué?. ¡No espera no entendí bien!. ¡Bryan!

Pero era demasiado tarde el pelilavanda ya había desaparecido...

_"Me muero de ganas por ver cómo termina esto, de seguro que Tala querrá matarme pero él tuvo la culpa por empezar el desastre no dándole personalmente el mensaje al Kot¡rayos! Que ganas que Ian estuviera aquí ese enano siempre carga micrófonos de espía consigo, le hubiera dado uno a Oliver para que se lo fueran pasando, que pena, pero bueno después me aseguraré de preguntarle al kot cual era el mensaje..."_

Y después de eso soltó una carcajada que en malevolencia nadie le hubiera ganado, hasta un par de chicos tramoyistas que estaban por ahí tuvieron que arrinconarse de miedo.

Mientras tanto el chico francés se había quedado parpadeando como un pobre tonto...

"¿Y ahora? Ni modo a buscar a Tyson..."

* * *

El chico francés no se estuvo mucho tiempo buscando al joven nipón donde había comido ahí estaba el susodicho.

Platicaron por un rato hasta que el mensaje de Kai había salido a flote.

- ¿Kai le mandó un mensaje a Rei?

- Si pero al parecer es muy extraño shèri

- Pues temo que Rei está con los white tiger ahora, Max va a ir a verlo después pero ahora el también está con los all starz

- Ya veo

- Pero puedes darme el mensaje a mí, pienso encontrarme con Max más tarde

- Supongo que sí después de todo Enrique también debe de estar buscándome, sin mencionar a Robert y Jonny que sin nuestra presencia deben estar jugando ajedrez hasta sangrar, En fin el mensaje es este: Kai quiere encontrarse con Rei cerca del estadio para que puedan comer y tener un privado así que puede que llegue el sonido y un organizador y que se ayude del micro

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Suena muy extraño verdad?. Pero eso fue lo que Bryan me dijo, o al menos eso entendí

- ¿El mensaje se lo dio –de ese modo- Kai a Bryan?

- No, parece que Kai se lo dio a Tala, Tala a Brooklyn, Brooklyn a Bryan y heme aquí.

- Ya veo es algo complicado, pero conociendo a Kai será mejor darle el mensaje a Rei o se molestará mucho ya sabes como es

- Supongo que sí, bueno te lo encargo.

- Sip

Oliver salió de los vestidores y al poco tiempo se encontró con Enrique

- Oli ¿En donde habías estado?

- Fui a visitar a Tyson y los demás, pero resultó que todos estaban en otros lugares y no pude hablar con ninguno

- Bueno pero eso no es para que tengas esa cara

- Lo que pasa es que en el camino me topé con Bryan ¿lo recuerdas? De los Demolition Boys alto pelilavanda

- Si ya.

- Pues me dio un mensaje para Rei Kon de parte de Kai solo que el mensaje estaba un tanto raro.

- ¿raro?

- Bueno pero ya ni modo ¿sabías que esos dos son pareja?

- Kai y Rei

- We

- Hacen una Linda pareja, aunque no tanto como tú y yo

Y ambos rieron sin darle más importancia al asunto. Mientras tanto Tyson ya se encaminaba con los All Starz

* * *

Max estaba un tanto sonrojado después de haber escuchado el mensaje que Kai le había dirigido a Rei pero aunque pensaba que tal vez lo había escuchado mal, pero se negaba rotundamente a preguntarle a Emily de nuevo el mensaje, y es que ella también estaba un poco confundida y como no estarlo si entenderle a Tyson mientras comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo no era una tarea sencilla.

- Es un mensaje un tanto raro ¿no lo crees Maxie?

- Que pena que no estuve cuando vino Tyson

- Dijo que te esperaba en los vestidores cuando regresaras, él no sabía que estabas ayudando a Judy con la configuración de la red interna del domo ¿sabes Max?. Si la B.B.A nos hubiera dejado el trabajo a nosotros en vez de a esos rusos intransigentes esto sería mejor.

- Hum. Creo que iré a buscar a Rei a darle el mensaje o Kai se enfadará

- ¿Vez a lo que me refiero?

* * *

Rei se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar semejante cosa ¡Como se había atrevido!

- ¿Estas seguro Max?

- Eso fue lo que Emily me dijo que le dijo Tyson que le dijo Oliver que le dijo Bryan que le dijo Brooklyn que le dijo Tala que le dijo Kai que te dijera. –bueno eso era algo ya de por sí confuso, sin mencionar el mensaje-

- ¡Pues no voy a tolerar que semejante mensaje ande circulando entre tanta gente!. ¡Qué se cree Kai?. ¡Qué estoy a su disposición siempre que se le antoje?. ¡Pues voy a enseñarle un par de cosas! –dijo ya enfadado el tigre-

- Espera Rei no te sobresaltes

- No Max esto va a ser definitivo.

- ¡Rei!

* * *

Kai sentía que su dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo sus ojos color negro, y lo peor del caso es que aún no veía ni rastro de su tigre, todo el día había estado esperando el momento en el que pudiera reunirse con su gatito había llegado un poco tarde pero no lo suficiente para que Rei se hubiera marchado, y estaba seguro que era el lugar en el que había marcado con Tala la cafetería detrás del _stage_ dos, la menos concurrida para que pudieran tener un almuerzo tranquilo, incluso había dejado encendido el micrófono de diadema por si Rei se comunicaba; pero nada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y nada. Ya llevaba dos té helado y ni señales del chino.

Estaba por hablar por el canal general para hacerlo buscar cuando apareció por la puerta, lo malo es que su expresión no era la de un lindo minino no, más bien era la de un tigre bastante enfadado. ¡pero si él debería ser el enfadado!. ¡Lo había tenido esperando más de una hora! Cuando el ojiámbar estuvo frente a él dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa desconcertando a Kai

- Rei...

- Óyeme Kai ¿qué clase de mensaje es ese?

- ¿Chto?

- Sabes que te amo pero no tienes que andar dando mensajes que recorran todo el domo y menos de ésa índole!

- Kot no sé de qué estas hablando

- ¿No?. ¿No?. ¿NO? Te hace gracia el "Rei te espero en el baño –donde por cierto no estabas- donde podremos tener un privado, y me puedasenseñar el micro¡ah!y puedes traer a un organizador para que grabe el sonido"

- ¿Qué? Yo... No...

Rei miró el vaso de Té a medio terminar lo tomó y se lo vació en los pantalones saliendo molesto de ahí

- ¡Rei!. ¡Rei!. ¡REEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII! "_vas a morir tala_"

Pobre ruso... su día no mejoró así como su dolor de cabeza...

Fin!

* * *

Bien terminé solo dos aclaraciones  
1- siento no saber como se escribe Sacre Blue  
2- aunque no lo crean all starz se escribe con "z" 

Espero de verdad que se hayan reído aunque sea un poquito ¡Hasta el siguiente reto!

ya para terminar les digo que Rei sí perdonó a Kai y le enseñó el micro aunque no el baño XD

Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!


End file.
